choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Norkia
Norkia (Japanese: ノルキア Norukia) was a professional racer. She appears in the events of Choro-Q HG 4. Biography Norkia was born into the noble family named テメレゴール (Te-me-re-GOH-ru, Temelegol, Temelegole, Temeregol, Temeregole, Teh-meh-leh-goal, Teh-meh-reh-goal, no official translation). She and Otto, who was another noble, were very good friends, almost inseparable. However, tragedy would strike when both Norkia and Otto's parents died from a construction-related accident. Since both Choro-Qs did not have any living relatives at all, they stuck close with one another. When Otto began to race at the Grand Prix, Norkia also wanted to join him. However, the rules in her time stated that only male Nyaky nobles were allowed to compete in the races. Therefore, Norkia had to masquerade herself as a male Choro-Q in order to be allowed into the Grand Prix races. With that, she was able to race alongside Otto, becoming very fast racers at that point. Then Norkia met Norahike, a poor Poqui resident and wannabe racer. Norkia was very impressed by Norahike's racing, calling it "World-Class level". This gave Norahike hope and together the two would figure out ways in which they could beat Otto, the rising-star of the Grand Prix world at that time. Norkia never told Norahike her true gender, fearing that their friendship may diminish because of it. Before the Grand Prix at the High Speed Oval, Norkia had plans to tell Norahike about her true identity. The two got into an argument and she did not get a chance to tell him. Problems then arose when Charlanki, a crooked politician, learned of her true identity and blackmailed her into cheating. He told her to hit Otto, "The Emperor of the Races", to make him lose during the Grand Prix or else her identity would be told to the world. This would've effectively ended her racing career if that had happened. Norkia, deciding she could never do harm to Otto, and in the end committed suicide on the track and made it look like an accident. Her death caused both Norahike and Otto to leave the Grand Prix entirely. Norahike tells the player a secret about her because she used to be one of the most powerful racers in Gapecotch along with Otto. When the player places Bupleurum flowers on Norkia's grave, her spirit tells you that the answer was "of course", in response to Norahike's question on their friendship. A younger Norkia can be met in the past once post-game and after an event, what she wanted was a flower for her beloved Otto. After giving her the flower she likes, she gives the player CD 14. At the end of the GP with Otto, Norahike makes a promise to Norkia before he makes his journey: to get to finally see her. Quotes *"I'm Norkia. I came to the field. I'm looking for flowers to give to my dear Otto. I thought nobody would be here, Who are you?" :: Protagonist: "I'm {Protagonist's name}, a racer." : "A racer? What kind of a job is that?" :: Protagonist: "You don't know racers? Racers are great workers. We race all at once and compete with each other." : "Who's 'we'?" :: Protagonist: "The rivals! We're rivals, but we're connected somewhere deep inside and help each other. It's frustrating to lose, but if you're in 1st place, you feel great!" : "Oh dear! I should become a racer when I grow up!" * *"It's beautiful. Let's see the others too." *"Oh! This flower is...wrong flower." *"I hate to tell you but that is..." *"Wow! That color is a bit..." *"It's not bad but slightly different." *"Please find a different flower." *"No, I want a different one." *"I hate to tell you but not this one." *"Aren't there any other flowers?" *"Beautiful. But I want to see others." *"Thanks. But are there any others?" *"I hate to tell you,but this is not my type." *"Please find a different flower." *"Oh! That's not really..." *''(When the player found the correct flower for her)'' "So beautiful..." *''(After the player found her a flower)'' "Oh, this Bupleurum is pretty! I like this. Thank you. I'll give you this CD in return. It's my theme song. I had a great time today. But I have to go." :: Protagonist: "I have to go, too. See you later!" : "See you!" Trivia *Norkia's spirit appears predominantly on the box art of the original Japanese version of the game. *The fact that the protagonist meets Norkia's younger self in the past and inspiring her to become a racer can be considered a time paradox. *Norkia is really a female, but she didn't want to be known that she was a female racer by Norahike because he likes racing, and he thought his first friend of the racer was a guy. Because long time ago, female Choro-Q's could not be racers, and Norkia disguised herself as a male to enter the Grand Prix. Charlanki found out about her secret and threatened her to hit Otto, resulting in her committing suicide. In the past Brachy, Norkia appears post-game, where she is looking for a flower to give to Otto. The player introduces his/herself to her, and tells her about racing before offering to help her find a flower to give to Otto. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Nyaky Category:Female Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters